


The ones left behind

by Igraine_smiley



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Deathfic, Established Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, consort ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: **INFINITY WAR SPOILERS**  Because the best way to cure sadness is with more sadness. ANGST GALLORE





	The ones left behind

**Author's Note:**

> SAD :(

Shit hit the fan in a spectacular way. Wakanda had been in peace after the whole killmonger situation and the next thing Everett knew was that they were repelling a purple genocidal alien. Agent Ross, now Consort Ross, was helping to evacuate people out the city. T’Challa prohibited Everett to go to the front. He even used his King Voice™. Even though He knew it didn't work on his husband anymore. Everett listened to him. Now he was helping people out the city that felt like Troy in it's last minutes. He could see the gigantic blocks of rocks, that were probably some kind of ship, slamming against the protective barriers. The city was taken over by screams and whimpers. People were running and children crying inconsolably. The citizens were escaping to the mountains. It was the safest place to be right now but if they lost this battle no place would be lest untouched. A thunder echoed across the whole country making the ground shake but not a single drop of rain hit the earth. It sounded like hope. Flashes of ligthing illuminated the windows of the skyscrapers. Now they had a god on their side, maybe they could win the battle. 

Everett was carrying a small child to help his mother get faster on a rescue ship but suddenly the little girl felt unsettlingly light in his arms. Horrified screams pierced his ears and the girl looked into his eyes before turning into ashes like she had never existed. Her mother jumped from the ship before joining the same fate as her daughter. Everett couldn’t understand what was happening. Was it some kind of chemical weapon? People around him started to turn into dust before his eyes. He expected to be the next but nothing happened. People were dying in a random way and he couldn’t to anything to help them. One of the Dora Milaje looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Continue with the evacuation! Everyone left must leave the city at once!” He ordered. 

“Yes, sir” the young woman nodded and continue with her efforts. 

“Ebele! Come with me to the palace. We must find Princess Shuri” He commanded the other Dora and they run towards the palace. Everett tried to contact Shuri trough the Kimoyo beads but she wouldn’t answer. He could see her tracker move all over the palace until it stopped in the throne room. 

“Shuri! Are you here?” Everett asked with a shaky voice as he crossed the door. There he saw the girl curled up against the throne with a blank look on her face. “Thank God!” He exclaimed running towards the Princess. "We were evacuating the city… and people… just turned into ashes" Everett sat next to her "Shuri… what happened?” 

“Everett… mother is gone! I wasn't fast enough, I couldn't do it” Shuri broke into tears and threw herself into Everett arms. She was shaking. 

“Don't say that, you are a child Shuri! You did what you could” Everett hugged her tightly. “You know what I'd have done, I think Cap got this wrong” Everett’d have destroy that stone even it was still attached to Vision's head. He might had sounded soulless but It was the lesser evil, one life to save billions. 

“I'm scared” She whispered against his chest sounding even younger. 

“T’Challa is going to get us through this” Everett reassured her. 

“He’s not answering my calls” She replied looking at the destruction trough the large windows “I can't find Nakia either”

“It was messy out there; maybe their Kimoyo beads got shattered. Don't lose hope” He took her hands into his, trying to follow his own advice. 

“Thanos wanted to kill half the universe what if…” The princess stuttered, tears falling on their joined hands. 

“Don't say that!” Everett exclaimed wiping the tears with his shaking thumbs avoiding the few cuts on the princess' face “We’ll follow your brother's orders. We'll stay here and wait for him, He’ll be back”

They stayed there in silence for what could have been minutes or hours until they heard strong steps coming to the room. It was M’Baku; the stocky chief looked tired, like a huge weight was dropped on his shoulders. He dragged his feet towards the pair. 

“M’Baku” Everett got on his feet and walked towards the man” What happened? Where's T’Challa?”

“Princess Shuri… Consort Ross…” The chief doubted looking at the crystal floor avoiding Everett’s eyes. 

“NO! No, no, no” Everett yelled, his hands were shaking. “He must be out there! We have to look for him”

“He vanished before me” Okoye got into the room looking shock. Her round cheeks were wet with leftover tears “He turned into ashes”

“Okoye, tell us is not true! It can't be!” Shuri pleaded as she ran towards the general. 

“Princess” She whispered. 

“I'm so sorry” M’Baku said and grief punched Everett in the stomach “Queen Shuri, you have my loyalty” M’Baku announced and slowly did the Wakandan salute. 

“Wakanda Forever” Okoye let go of Shuri and imitated the chief. Shuri froze in the spot, her body looked limp and suddenly she bolted out the room, throwing her Kimoyo beads to the floor”

“SHURI!” Everett called after her, but he couldn’t move to follow her way. He turned to look to the empty throne and his belly turned into knots pushing against his throat. He had to find Shuri and he knew where to go, T’Challa favorite spot in the palace. 

Everett walked towards the royal gardens in a daze; he didn’t even noticed Ebele following him. He felt a scream trapped inside his body, He wanted to punch Thanos, He wanted to rip the whole universe with his bare hands and first of all he wanted T’Challa back beside him. 

“Everett this is all wrong” Shuri whispered as he sat next to her on a bench in front of the king’s favorite flowers. Everett took a deep breath. 

“I know… I can't believe it either” He replied closing his hands into a fist, nails digging into the flesh. 

“I can't do this alone. I can't be queen” Shuri looked numb like the time they lost T'Challa for the first time. 

“I know that no one can replace the ones we lost but you are not alone. You have me and Okoye… and even M’Baku” He whimpered and Shuri started to cry again “Listen to me. We have to go on, you have to go on. You are still young, you are Wananda’s hope. If someone can find a way out of this mess is you, you are the most brilliant person I know" He took a small pause "Your mother and brother'd have wanted that. We can't let Wakanda fall; you are the present and the future of your people”

“Our people…” Shuri corrected him with a faint smile “you are right, I have to look out for the ones left behind. I can't expect for the outsiders to sort this out on their own. I… I… I’ll go talk to them” Shuri stood up wiping the tears from her sad eyes “we have to think our next step. We'll do it for the ones taken from us. Aren't you coming?”

“In a minute. Go ahead” Everett replied and watched her go. As soon as She was out of sigh he punched the concrete bench they were sitting on. Pain rushed to his head but at least he was feeling something. He was already longing for T’Challa but his husband was out of reach. He was only present in their shared memories. He couldn't even said goodbye. The King was supposed to come back to his people; T’Challa was supposed to come back to him, to his sister, to his mother. Everett caressed the vibranium ring around his finger with his throbbing hand and looked to the Wakandan sunset. The sun was leaving the earth in a completely different state it saw it that morning. But Wakanda was still there, Shuri was still there and he had to keep them safe just like T’Challa died doing. “I’ll take care of her beloved” He kissed the ring and leave to join Shuri.


End file.
